La Nena
by Vavevivovu
Summary: La nana la despertó a las seis con cuarenta y dos, la nena arruga los ojos pa' que no entre la luz... One-Shot/AH


**La Nena.**

Comenzaba otra mañana normal para la pequeña Renesmee, se hallaba durmiendo placidamente en su mullida cama, hasta la llegada de Sue, su nana.

Ésta abrió las cortinas de la habitación para luego acercarse a Nessie y mecerla suavemente, logrando con esta acción que despertara. La chiquita de nueve años al ver el sol entrando por la ventana arrugó los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Ya estando en pié y lista con sus libros de texto, Bella, su madre, la acompañó a la salida mientras Edward, su padre, se despidió de ella en el comedor de la casa.

Bella ayuda a subir a su hija en la parte trasera del auto que utilizan como transporte y la deja con Jacob, su chofer. Ella le confía su hija a él porque prácticamente la conoce desde su nacimiento y sabe que la defendería hasta con su vida, nadie pudo imaginar que esto realmente cobraría vida, ya que sin que nadie lo sospeche, un auto se encuentra escondido cuatro cuadras al sur, a la espera de la niña y su chofer.

La niña se despide de su madre desde el carro, y ésta a su vez lo hace agitando sus brazos.

El trayecto comenzó como siempre, Renesmee reía junto a Jake de las boberías que éste hacía solo para verla sonreír. En ese momento el auto que estaba a la espera de ellos encendió el motor y se inició la sigilosa persecución. El joven chofer al percatarse trató de perderlos, pero no contaba con que su vida terminaría tan tempranamente por culpa de una bala que se alojó en su sien derecha. Éste luchó por quedarse con vida, pero lamentablemente perdió en el intento, logrando así también que el auto fuera a la deriva, entonces el auto chocó contra un árbol deteniendo la carrera sin sentido.

Nessie no sabía que pasaba, en un momento estaba riendo y al otro estaba aterrorizada. Jacob, su Jacob se encontraba recargado contra el volante, lleno de sangre y sin vida. Sentía como el coche se movía sin dirección alguna hasta que sintió un golpe estremecedor, y al segundo ella estaba estampada en la ventana del frente. El golpe le abrió una herida en la cabeza, sentía dolor y desespero. Se encontraba sola en aquella situación. Cuando creyó que no podía ser peor, levantó la cabeza y se vio rodeada por tres desconocidos. El miedo la obligó a gritar, pero uno la misma mano que mató a su chofer le oprimía la boca para acallarla.

Ahí estaban Aro, Caius y Marcus Volturi, los mayores traficantes del país, que mantenían contrabandos directos con Italia. Éste día por fin lograron su cometido. Atrapar a la hija del único hombre que se ha negado a formar parte de su séquito de maleantes, el intachable accionista Edward Cullen. Ellos como venganza le iban a dar donde más le dolía, su familia.

Aro tomó de forma violenta a la pequeña mientras que Caius tomaba un pañuelo y lo ataba rudamente en la boca de la niña al momento que presionaba su frágil espalda con uno de sus asquerosos pies. Fue de esta forma que la metieron en la cajuela del auto. Luego de un viaje interminable llegaron a un lugar de precarias condiciones donde se hallaba un cuarto que no media más que 4 x 3 metros, la mantenían amarrada de pies y manos, y con su dulce boquita presionada por una áspera tela.

Mientras tanto todo el mundo se entera del accidente, Bella y Edward son los más afectados por la noticia, lo que más los preocupa es la desaparición de su amada hija. Pasaron la noche entera buscándola o por menos alguna señal de vida, pero nada. Bella vagó por todos los hospitales o consultorios para obtener algo a que aferrarse pero como antes no supo nada. Edward en cambio se encontraba en un estado de histeria total casi llegaba al punto de la locura, todo esto debido a no saber de su pequeño sol.

Ya eran tres meses en los que la pequeña de nueve años se preguntaba el porqué de su situación, no obteniendo respuesta alguna. Ahora ya no tenía la necesidad de arrugar los ojos en la mañana para acostumbrarse a la luz, ya que su gran sol era la diminuta luz que se colaba por debajo de una puerta. Ella no sabe si duerme o se mantiene despierta, ya que siempre es la misma pesadilla, ella encerrada en esa asquerosa cárcel sin poder ver a sus padres.

Y aquí estaba la pequeña Nessie a diez meses sin tener contacto con sus amados progenitores. Y solo escuchaba las voces de esos asquerosos hombres. El descuido de los mismos la tenían con seis kilos de menos junto con sus muñecas y tobillos llenos de yagas rosadas debido al estar permanentemente atada. Lo que no sabe es que los tres desconocidos ya entraron en contacto con Edward.

Éste se hallaba tan desesperado por noticias de su bebé que al mínimo repiqueteo del teléfono volaba en su dirección. Fue una tarde luego de diez meses de angustia y dolor que una llamada le trajo esperanzas, ya que le pidieron un rescate por la niña. Él acepto sin chistar a la petición. Ahora el futuro de la adorable Nessie cotizaba en billetes de otro país.

El día pactado Edward se dirigió al puente indicado y dejó el dinero. En tanto al otro lado de la ciudad tal como la trajeron la llevaron de vuelta a su hogar, atada y en la cajuela del mismo auto.

Al llegar a la casa de la pequeña, la dejaron ir a su casa. La pequeña Renesmee como pudo fue camino a su enorme casa, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con el rostro anegados en lágrimas de su querida y adorada madre, la que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Luego su padre las abrazó a ambas ya que Bella no la iba a soltar. Estaban en tan lindo momento y metidos en su burbuja que no se percataron que alguien ingresaba en la estancia.

Aro quería terminar luego con esto, ya les había concedido el último minuto de felicidad, así que se internó sigilosamente en la casa, y vio la escena familiar. No tuvo tapujos en sacar la pistola y matarlos a todos, pero no sin percatarse que Nessie le vio la cara nuevamente haciendo su muerte más desdichada aún.

Nessie se hallaba feliz de por fin volver a los brazos de sus padres, los abrazó como si fueran a desaparecer. Entonces su mirada se quedó en el hombre de cabello negro que hacía el papel de líder dentro de los malos. Quiso advertirle a sus padres, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaban todos muertos. Al menos tuvo la dicha de irse al cielo con las dos personas que más amaba…

* * *

**Hola! Sé que es fuerte, a mí me lo parece, pero escuchaba la canción 'La Nena' de Ricardo Arjona y me dije por qué no. Me dio pena, Nessie Edward y Bella murieron :'( quise ser fiel a la canción, pero después de tanto sufrimiento por parte de Ed y Bella al saber a su pequeña perdida, para qe hacerlos sufrir más? Así qe decidí qe se fueran todos juntitos en familia...  
**

**Espero que les guste ;) Nos leemos.**

**Cuídense ^_^**


End file.
